A Life to Forget
by i am the night angel
Summary: Neji's battle for Hinata begins. Will he break free of his mother's clutches to be with Hinata and Sasuke, or will he be denied? Lame summary and title, but hopefully good story! Sequel to "A Night to Remember" Rated M. Yaoi fic. No lemons... No like, no read!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.  
X~X~X~X~X~

"You don't have to do this! You can stop this all from happening!!"

Neji looked at the woman who was clutching the bars between them, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"It's already done. I've come this far and I won't back down. You've abused me ever since my father died and you've neglected Hinata almost completely. She comes into my room at night when you go out because she's afraid you'll do something to her while your drunk or she'll see you with one of your toy boys. Even worse she's heard you and whatever guy you bring home going at it! That's not something a child should have to hear!!"

"But Neji please!!! I don't belong here!"

"Go to hell mother. And don't say a word to Hinata or I swear to god I'll make sure your thrown away for the rest of your life to rot in some shit hole because you don't deserve the mercy of death, you need to rot away and let the guilt rest on your shoulders and eat away at you for the rest of your pathetic life."

Neji turned on his heel and walked back down the corridor leaving his mother alone in her prison cell and trying to ignore not just her cries, but the cat calls and whistles he heard as he passed numerous other cells. When he was near the door, a hand stretched out and grabbed his own, pulling him towards a cell. He was pinned with his back against the bars of the cell, three sets of hands holding him there.

One arm slid around his waist and went right around him to hold onto the bar on the other side of him so he couldn't move. Hands were roaming all over his body and he could do nothing as his hands were pinned to his sides and a hand covered his mouth to muffle his cries. He felt himself being groped from the front and behind and he didn't even try to struggle, making the women behind him only laugh harder. He bit down on the hand covering his mouth instead, but it didn't move and the owner didn't seem to react. Instead, a hand gripped his hair and pulled it back until his head was against the bars and tilting it to reveal his neck. Somehow, one of the women's head could fit most of the way through the bar and was now licking and biting lightly at his neck.

"What the hell?! Get the fuck off him you crazy whores!"

Neji felt the hands being clawed off him and he was pulled away from the cell and into someone's arms. Letting a sigh escape him, Neji fell into the younger's arms and brought his hand to his lightly bleeding neck. Neji tried to ignore the laughing from the women calling after him.

"Dam Sasuke what took your ass so long?"

"Those idiots couldn't open the door. You alright?"

"Ah, yeah..." Neji looked over his shoulder towards the three women in the cell who were still calling him, leaning his body further against Sasuke's. When Sasuke took a step forwards, Neji gripped tightly onto his shirt and to Sasuke's surprise he started to let a low whimper escape him.

"Neji, it's alright! Don't worry... I'm here now."

Neji looked into the other's eyes and tightened his grip before whispering. "No it's not alright! I've spent so long taking her crap, taking her insults and whatever else that I just stood there and took it because I learned to deal with it or else she'd hurt Hina."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden realisation and he felt the rage beginning to surge through him. He leaned over to Neji's ear, whispering dangerously. "Did she ever... succeed??" Sasuke pulled back so he could look into Neji's eyes but couldn't as the Hyuga kept his eyes to the floor.

"That bitch! Neji, why did you never tell me? I'm your best friend, we're supposed to tell each other these things!!" Sasuke pulled away from Neji's grasp and gripped his wrist, pulling him back towards his mother.

"Sasuke stop please! Don't! I won't marry you if you do this and I swear I am not joking!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned to face the Hyuga.

"Fuck Neji, she _raped _you! She can't get away with that! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you were my best friend, my escape. I only ever said she tried and failed because I didn't want to accept the reality. When you were around, even though you're younger that me and we piss each other off for the hell of it, you made me feel safe. I never told you because if I did, you would no longer treat me the same. You wouldn't try to piss me off or do all the crazy shit we did when we were younger! If~"

"YOUNGER?!! Neji, when did she start raping you?!" Neji looked down from Sasuke's gaze, hiding his face.

"Neji??"

"It started when I was twelve..."

"You're joking right?" Neji finally looked up at Sasuke, a tear falling down his cheek and his eyes pained as he slowly shook his head. When Sasuke wrapped his arms around the older teen and held him tight against his chest, Neji felt a sob rip from his throat and soon he was holding onto Sasuke for dear life, grieving for the loss of his innocence and letting all his pain leave him at once.

"Come on Neji, let's get out of here."

"We can't. We have to go to court!"

"You're in no state to go to court."

"That bitch needs to go away, and it starts today. I'm making my stand, and I will do it now. We're already late so come on!" Neji grabbed Sasuke's hand this time and stormed down the hallway, ignoring the calls from the cells and the words leaving Sasuke's lips. All he could see was the point ahead of him as he passed through security checkpoints and waited for locked doors to open and close.

Neji stopped when he was outside the large, oak doors afraid to walk through. He turned when Sasuke pulled on his hand.

"You'll be okay, you'll win this case and you'll protect Hinata. With both of your testimonies, and maybe even mine, you can't lose!"

Neji smiled at the other. "You look good in a suit Sasuke, you should wear one more often."

"And so should you!"

Neji nodded before wrapping his hand around the Uchiha's neck, pressing their lips together briefly. He pulled back and turned away from the younger, stepping towards the door. His hand fell on the door handle, and feeling a hand land on his shoulder, he opened the door and stepped through, out of the hands grasp and strode confidently towards where Hinata sat in front of the audience.

"Your late, Mr. Hyuga."

"I know your honour, and I apologize. There was a bit of a hold up at the holding cell."

"Alright. Now take your seat and we will bring in the accused."

Neji sat down at the table to the left, Hinata to his left and their lawyer on his right. His mother walked into the court room escorted by two officers. She sat behind a table at the right of the room, her lawyer whispering into her ear.

"Gai?!"Neji looked at his mother's lawyer, recognising his face immediately.

"What?!"

"What are you~"

"Silence in the courtroom! Mr. Hyuga, do you know this man?" The judge looked from Neji to Gai suspiciously.

"Well your honour, I don't know him. I recognise him!"

"From where?"

"He owns this strip club about three miles from here. My mother used to go there, and then she worked there and eventually started sleeping with Gai. I recognise him because he's the guy who convinced my mom to..." Neji paused, unable to complete the sentence.

"To what Mr. Hyuga?"

"To.... work in the club.... Neji looked from the judge, to Hinata and finally to his mother and slowly lowering his head to the floor and sliding his eyes shut to prevent drops from falling. His eyes snapped open and he looked over his shoulder to look at the figure now holding his hand.

Sasuke squeezed Neji's hand and smiled, ruffling up Hinata's hair when she turned back to look at him.

"Who are you?!"

"I beg your pardon your honour. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am Neji's fiancée."

"Well Mr. Uchiha if you wouldn't mind stepping away from Mr. Hyuga and going back to your seat, we will proceed with our first witness."

"If your honour wouldn't mind, I would like Sasuke to stay here."

"No Mr. Uchiha, go back to your seat!"

"Please your honour! Neji clearly needs some support here, and I think I'm the best person to comfort him. Both of them!"

"Fine Mr. Uchiha, if you must.... Hold on a second, did you say you were Mr. Hyuga's fiancée?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Hyuga you failed to mention you were marrying a man."

"I saw no reason to your honour. I did not see the relevance in doing so." Neji spoke as strong as he could, trying to hold back the tears that still wanted to fall.

"So your saying, that both of you want to raise a ten year old girl?"

"Yes your honour." Sasuke spoke this time, deciding he would if Neji didn't have to.

"Do you think that is wise? She's a young girl and she will need a mother figure she can talk to! If she has nothing of the sort, I cannot grant you any kind of custody if you do win this case Mr. Hyuga."

"I understand your concerns, but I do have someone who could take that place. Her name is Tsunade and she's my late father's sister. She hasn't been in my life because my mother erased her from the picture as soon as my father died. But I called her recently and she said she would gladly partake in Hina's upbringing."

"And is she here now?"

"No your honour. But I can arrange a meeting if you would like."

"Yes. We will set up something after this trial. But for now, bring on the first witness."

Neji watched as his lawyer stood and spoke, declaring Hinata to be questioned. She stood up and walked over to the stand, shyly sitting down on the seat, looking up at the judge before turning her head towards the lawyer in front of her. He spoke formally towards the young girl, who spoke almost as formally and intelligently, considering her age.

"Could you please tell the court your name?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuga." The girl spoke softly, but loudly, avoiding eye contact with everyone except Neji.

"Now Hinata, could you please point out your mother for us?"

Hinata simply nodded and pointed towards her mother, saying nothing.

"Very well. Now can you please point out your father?"

Hinata shook her head. "No I cannot."

"And why is that Hinata?"

"Because I do not know who he is. I do like to believe that my father is Neji's father because Neji speaks so highly of him."

"Okay. Do you recognise the man your mother is with?"

"No."

"Very well. Has your mother ever done anything inappropriate to you? Has she made you do anything you didn't want to? Watch anything you didn't want to?"

"I'm not sure if you would call it inappropriate, but she used to come home after a night out and she would come into my room to wake me up. Sometimes she wasn't even fully dressed. She never made me do anything I didn't want to because she never paid any attention to me. It was Neji who brought me to school and helped me with my homework and all that kind of stuff you see moms do on TV. Sometimes I hear her and Neji fight, and it scares me because she talks about things I don't understand and about Neji having to leave."

The lawyer considered what Hinata said for a moment before continuing. "Now...Hinata do you know what rape is?"

"What?!!! How can you ask her that?! She's a child!!!" Neji jumped from his seat, being held back only by Sasuke grabbing onto his arm and whispering fiercely to him.

"Mr. Hyuga sit down and do not interrupt like that again or you will be removed! Now, please proceed."

"Thank you your honour. Now Hinata, could you please answer the question?"

Hinata looked down at the floor, mumbling out a yes.

"How do you know Hinata?"

"I uhm... heard Sasuke and Neji talking about it the other day. Neji started to cry and I wanted to know why so I looked it up on the internet."

"What did they say Hinata?"

"Your honour please! She's crying don't make her say anything further!!" Neji was about to stand up again, but Sasuke's hand squeezing his knee told him not to, choosing instead to simply voice his opinion.

"She will answer the question Mr. Hyuga! One more outburst from you and you will be forced to leave!"

"Yes your honour."

"Now Hinata if you would..."

Tears were flowing slowly from Hinata's eyes, pained to see her brother so disturbed. "He said my mother tried to rape him. That she started taking her clothes off and tried to hold him against the wall. He said she kissed him and tried to do more but he got free and ran away from her."

"Okay Hinata you can sit down now."

Hinata hopped down from the stand and ran across the room towards Neji, into his awaiting arms. He sat down with her on his lap, Hinata burying her head into his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck while he rubbed circles onto her lower back and blinked back his own tears that were threatening to fall.

"Your honour, I would like to call Neji Hyuga to the stand." It was Gai's turn to talk now, his evil smirk directed towards the now legal teen.

Neji placed Hinata onto Sasuke's lap, who had sat in Hinata's chair, and she complied quite willingly. He walked over to the stand and sat down, glaring at Gai and trying not to look at his mother.

"Now, Neji was it? What are you accusing your mother of?"

"Neglect, abuse and rape."

"Of who?"

"Well she has raped and abused me, while she simply ignored Hinata except for when it suited her." Neji was biting the inside of his cheek, talking about his past tearing him apart from the inside out.

"When did she start raping you?"

"About six years ago. About the time you appeared. In fact, it started the first night you showed up! In fact, I quite remember you being a part of it!" Neji stood up now, his hands curled into fists by his sides and his voice shaky as he stared at the man, trying not to break into tears while doing so.

"That's a lie boy and you know it! Stop trying to make things worse!"

"I'm not making them worse, I'm making them better! I'm going to get my mother arrested, and you. I'm going to raise Hinata, I'm going to marry Sasuke and I will be happy. I will do this all without her and I will erase my past once this is over with! I want to forget everything! I want to forget the weakness that bitch gave me!"

"Please refrain from swearing Neji. Do you have any evidence of this?"

"I have my story, Hinata's story, Sasuke's story and the evidence that is on the table over there." Neji pointed towards the table he had been sitting at and his lawyer raised numerous bags containing different things.

"And ah, what's in those bags?"

"Many different things. You see, my mother is a twisted whore. It ranges from pictures of me, to pictures of her and whatever guy she brought home. There are sex tapes she made, sex toys she used and even numbers to prostitution bars."

"Why did you never report her before?"

"Because she told me if I did she would kill Hinata and then me."

"How come it was always you and never Hinata? Hinata said she used to go into her room, but that stopped too. Why?"

"Simple. After about two years of my mother coming into my room, I finally made my stand to her. I pushed her off me and nearly threw her down the stairs. We fought, I won, she stopped coming into my room at night. I few nights later I crashed at Sasuke's place because my mother had pissed me off again. About two o' clock in the morning I got an SOS message from Hina. I ran home in nothing but pyjama pants and socks to find her in a ball in the corner of her room crying and marks covering her body. My mother had gone out drinking and when she came back she had tried to rape Hinata when she was six years old. I brought Hina into my room and stayed with her til she fell asleep. I then went to find my mother and all hell broke loose. In the end, she told me if I ever went against her, she would hurt Hinata and then kill her in front of me. So for about six years I was her play toy. Then she found the joys of getting it on with one or more people with me in the room."

"I'm sure she did. But Neji, how do you know these weren't just fantasies?"

"Fantasies about my mother raping me?! That's just fucked up!"

"Well you have no evidence of it being rape... maybe you wanted it!"

"She started when I was twelve and it only stopped when I was sixteen! Even then it's not completely over. The only difference is now I know how to defend myself and keep her away from me. And those god dam tapes are evidence enough!!"

"Very well." Gai turned away from Neji and looked up at the judge. "Your honour, I would like to play back these videos to prove they are in fact evidence."

"That is not necessary. We can tell from Mr. Hyuga that they are real."

"But is it not possible that he only wants us to believe that? Your honour, is it not possible that those videos could be blank?"

"I suppose that is a possibility. Play the tapes."

"Your honour please!!" Sasuke stood from his chair, Hinata still in his arms.

"What is it Mr. Uchiha?!"

"Are you honestly going to play those with Neji and Hinata in the room?!"

"I have no choice! He must stay in the room, and they must be played. Mr. Hyuga, you may go back to your seat, Mr. Uchiha, you should sit down now."

Sasuke sat down as he watched Neji cross the room, eyeing the equipment as a video player was brought into the room. When Neji sat down, Hinata crawled back to his arms but she was no longer crying. He smiled weakly to her and whispered in her ear.

"When that TV starts to play I want you to shut your eyes and cover your ears. Okay?"

Hinata nodded as she looked up at her older brother, seeing the pain that was in his eyes. Neji watched as a tape was slipped into the machine and it played automatically. He held Hinata against his chest as the picture came into view, his eyes widening as the sound hit his ears. Tears fell silently as he stared at the image of himself at twelve years old.

His hands were handcuffed to the headboard part of the queen sized bed and he was wearing nothing except the gag in his mouth. Tears fell from the twelve year old Neji's eyes as his mother came into view and sat beside him, lowering herself to suck, bite and lick at Neji's chest and neck. She ignored the muffled cries and pleas, the thrashing of the child's body and simply continued on.

Sasuke stood and wordlessly pleaded for the video to stop when Neji's mother had moved and straddled the twelve year old Neji's hips, now free of her own clothes. The judge nodded and as they tried to stop the video, discovered the remote wasn't working. Just before the video was shut off, Neji jumped up and motioned for them not to turn it off yet, Hinata trying to look up but Neji holding her head to his chest.

The video played for thirty more seconds before another figure appeared. A male figure. Ten seconds later, this man was shown to be none other, that Gai. The video was shut off and taken away, leaving Neji and Hinata in the strong arms of Sasuke.

The rest of the court case passed in a big blur and Neji found himself standing in front of the court house, Hinata holding his hand, Sasuke's arm around him and Tsunade holding on to Hinata's other hand. Gai and the Hyuga's mother were sentenced as guilty. Gai was to receive ten years in prison and his mother a life sentence. Neji was granted guardianship over Hinata and received a lump sum for all the mistreatment he and his sister received over the years.

"Hey Tsunade, why not take Hinata for ice cream and ye can catch up while I talk to Neji for a few minutes."

Tsunade nodded and started to walk away, smiling when Hinata looked worriedly over her shoulder to where Neji stood, cradled in Sasuke's arms. When the two were out of sight, Sasuke pulled back from Neji just enough that he could look into the Hyuga's eyes.

"It's over?"

"Yeah Neji. It's all over. You're free now. You and Hinata."

Neji nodded and stared at a spot on the wall over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Neji, Hinata's not here, it's just me. Let it out! I know you wanted to in there but you couldn't, not with Hinata there. So just let it out!!"

Neji turned his head to look deep into Sasuke's eyes, seeing his reflection. "It's over..." A single tear rolled down his cheek. He brought his hand to wipe the tear away and let his fingers trace over the ghostly trail.

"I just want to go home... I want to go home with you and Hina and just... I don't even know what I want..." Neji turned to nuzzle his head into the hand that was now resting on his cheek, resting his own hand on the back of the other.

"Come on... Let's go get Hinata and go home. The two of you have had a long day and right now ye need to just spend some time together. I'll make dinner for the three of us and~"

"Sasuke Uchiha what the HELL was that?!!!"

Sasuke and Neji turned and saw the face of Sasuke's father, his mother cowering behind him.

"That father, was Neji getting fr~"

"I don't give a fuck about that fag!!! What's this crap about you marrying him?!"

"Call him a fag one more time and see what happens!! And you heard me, I am marrying him but don't worry because you're not invited to the wedding!!"

"Sasuke.... You are coming home, NOW!" Sasuke's father was almost growling, his teeth tightly clenched together.

"You're right, I am going home! Come on Neji, let's go."

Sasuke took Neji's hand and started to walk away, only to be pulled back by his father, Neji stumbling and only staring as Sasuke and his father got into a yelling match.

"He's not a god dam fag dad, and if he is, then I am!! Just accept it already, mom has!! I'm gay, and I'm marrying Neji!!"

"No you're not, you're just confused!!"

"The only thing I'm confused about is why you can't accept your own son!"

"Because my son thinks he's gay even though he's not!"

"Dammit father listen to me! I am gay! I am marrying that man over there! If one day, we do decide to have children they will be adopted! Got it? That or we get a surrogate mother and have a child that way! But again, don't worry because you get to stay the fuck out of my life, his life and whatever child I have life!"

"You can't just throw me out of your life boy, I'm your father!"

"Your no father of mine! All you've done is abuse, neglect and attack me!" Sasuke hissed out the words and took a step back from the man.

He was given no verbal response; instead Sasuke's father raised his fist and brought it hard onto Sasuke's face, making impact on Sasuke's nose. Within Seconds, Neji had rushed to Sasuke's side and pulled the younger teen into his arms as he cradled his now broken nose, Neji taking the hits from Sasuke's father.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke's mother pulled on her husband's arm, trying to stop him. "That's your son's fiancée!"

"No it's not love, it's all a lie! Sasuke's saying this just to piss me off!" He stopped his attacks on the teens and watched as Neji wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"No, it's not! Sasuke loves Neji and I'm sure he has for a very long time... I've accepted him, now you have to."

"I refuse to believe I have a gay son!"

"Why, Mr. Uchiha? Why can't you believe Sasuke is gay?" Neji looked over his shoulder towards the older man.

"Because he's not gay! My son, is not gay!"

"Well would a not gay son do this?" Neji turned back to Sasuke and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing their lips together. He felt Sasuke's tongue rub against his bottom lip, so he parted his lips slightly, granting the Uchiha access. He turned their heads slightly so Sasuke's father could see clearly the locking of lips and the battle with tongues. And by parting his legs and slightly rolling his hips, he brought attention to the pair of hands now resting on his ass.

When they finally parted, both faces flushed and slightly panting, they looked over to where Sasuke's father had been standing.

"You know Neji, I think he might have gotten the message."

"Well that was the point...and it did make me feel a little better! Now, let's go get Hinata. It's time we leave our old life behind us and just forget about it, all that's important now is our future."

"Sure.... but first!" Sasuke brought his hands to Neji's face, wiping away the small ammount of blood that was there.

Neji brought his own hand up to where the blood had been, confusion lining his face before realising the blood must be Sasuke's. He tilted the Uchiha's head back to check out the extent of the damage. "I could fix it, but it wouldn't be permanent. If I do this, you go to the hospital within twenty-four hours, got it?"

Sasuke nodded slightly and grabbed onto Neji's shirt while closing his eyes, bracing himself for the pain to come. He felt Neji move his hands to his nose and then the sound of Neji counting. On the two count, Sasuke felt a crack and a roar escaped him.

"SHIT!!!!!!" His eyes flew open and he back away from Neji, who had actually started to laugh. Neji moved over to Sasuke again and cleaned the blood from the Uchiha's face, glad his nose didn't actually look broken.

"Well you weren't expecting it to be painless were you?"

"No."

"Well then, stop complaining! And come on, I'm sick of being here already and you look fine. Just don't act like your in pain in front of Hina, kay?"

"Yeah whatever..."

Neji took Sasuke's hand and they walked towards the ice cream parlour Hinata was sure to be at in a comfortable silence.

-----------------------

"You'll never eat all that!"

"I so can Neji!!!!!If I do it, you gotta give me 5 bucks!"

"You're on squirt!"

Neji sat across from Hinata in the ice cream parlour. It was her twelfth birthday and soon she wouldn't want to be seen here with her brother, brother's husband and her aunt. So naturally Neji said she could get whatever she wanted, and naturally, she got the biggest thing. In front of her say a large cookies & cream milkshake, a sundae with 4 flavour ice creams, marshmallows, sprinkles, strawberry syrup and hot fudge sauce. Not to forget those twelve chocolate swirls sticking out of it.

Neji smiled as he watched Hinata tear into the ice cream, sauce and sprinkles falling onto her new clothes. "You're supposed to get it into your mouth!"

The three laughed as Hinata looked down at her pants, spoon still in her mouth, and simply shrugged before eating once again.

"You know Hinata, this place has a lot of memories for me and Neji here..." Sasuke leaned over the table, trying to get closer to the child, trying to ignore the worried glare in Neji's eyes.

"oooh really like what?! Tell me!!" Hinata's eyes widened and she sat on her knees, meeting Sasuke halfway across the table and bringing her bowl in front of her.

"Well there's a lot of firsts you know... We had our first date here, we actually met here and most recently, I tried a new sauce that Neji likes. What was it again Neji? You know that really weird one? It was white and I'm sure it started with a c..." Sasuke looked over his shoulder, smirking as he watched Neji's jaw drop.

"Oh Sasuke... are you talking about cream?!"

Sasuke laughed at the innocent twelve years olds answer and the way Neji grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the table. Looking back to Tsunade he yelled, "Hey Tsunade!! Think I'll get more cream off Neji?"

Tsunade only laughed when she saw the fuming look on Neji's face and then the innocent, confused face of Hinata.

Standing in the bathroom, Neji quietly shouted at Sasuke who was sitting on the sink, looking very takeable.

"What the hell was that Sasuke?! She's fucking twelve and she doesn't need to hear about her brother's sex life!"

"You know what day it is Neji?"

"Thursday?"

"Guess again..."

"It's the thirty-first month anniversary of my mother's prison sentence? Of you getting free from your parents and me mine? Of me becoming Hinata's guardian?"

"Nope! Think... more me-ish?"

Neji was about to answer, when he realised what Sasuke was on about. "You seriously remember that? You remember our first time?"

"You don't?"

"Of course I do Sasuke... I'd just rather not think of us doing it in a bathroom cubicle when we had no idea what the hell we were doing."

"Well..." Sasuke hopped down from the sink and moved to the door, shutting it and locking it before leaning against the door. "Maybe we should replace those memories, with more experienced ones."

Neji walked over to Sasuke and pressed his body against the others before putting his hand on the other's thighs and lifting him up. "I should be saying no, but you know I can't..."

Neji started to bite at Sasuke's neck, knowing all the sensitive areas so well Sasuke had his hands firmly on the door behind him, his back arched and his moans in no way quiet within seconds.

"Fu-fu... Agh Neji!!" Sasuke's hands were firmly fisted into Neji's hair and his heels digging into his lower back. When Neji finally stopped his attack on Sasuke's neck, they made quick work of their clothes and remade that first memory of their first time, everything looking better this time around.

------

"So your finally out boys?"

"Yeah. Sorry Tsunade, ready to go?"

"Yeah... Hey Sasuke, you get your cream?"

"Oh hell yeah I did! I got it a few times actually, it was great!"

"Oh Sasuke did you get some for me??" Hinata turned in her chair to face Sasuke, only to find him gone and Neji chasing him down the road, yelling something she couldn't hear.

"Maybe it's what Sasuke get's for talking about Neji's cream to us...."

"Eh... Aunty Tsu, is there another meaning for cream I don't know about?"

"Yes hunny, there is. And I'll only tell you when you're married. Now come on, we better go save Sasuke!"

Hinata nodded as they walked out of the ice cream place, smiling about their happy, if dysfunctional, family.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Wow... you must all hate me for the slow update xD  
This was my first attempt at a court scene, and also my last x.x It was okay writing it, but it was kinda hard =O And yes in a real life court case, things would have happened dofferently, but this isn't real life so deal with it xD People are hard to write about when you don't know how they should react =P

Well I hoped you enjoyed it anyways and that it's not confusing to you guys ^^  
Peace out =D


End file.
